The Monster
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Her name was Amelia Pond. She had an imaginary friend. And she waited. "If I read our story backwards, it's about how I un-broke your heart, and then we were happy until one day, you forgot about me forever."
1. start of time

Author's Note: Just wanted to quickly say that the main reason this story isn't in the Doctor Who crossover section is because there is no Doctor in my story and that I'm only using/borrowing very few themes and characters but not enough to justify this being a Doctor Who centric fic. This is a Slender fic that happens to have a character from Doctor Who and I'm writing this in a way where you don't need prior knowledge of the show. I plan on making this story long. You have been warned.

* * *

_"Loneliness is engineered into your brain before birth, and though you might try your hardest to show love, it always backfires. You are left alone to fight your own monsters, demons, to fight off the angels that swarm around your head and tell you what is right, and the ones who you are wishing to prove love to just happen to be those said angels."_

**- Unknown**

...

Being left alone for the night was not a new concept to Amelia Pond.

Her Aunt Sharon had said she'd be back in five minutes. That's what her parents said too but they never came back. She's been waiting a long time now and it was getting harder and harder to believe that they'll come back at all.

Sometimes Amelia thinks she wouldn't mind if Aunt Sharon never came back for she was hardly at home anymore these days. But it wasn't a nice thought for her Aunt Sharon was her guardian and who would look after her then? Maybe Mels' foster parents or Rory Williams' father, Brian.

In the end what did it matter? There was always food in the kitchen, new books and clothes when she asked, and while her Aunt Sharon did threaten to make her an appointment for the psychiatrist when she mentioned the crack in her room, she always made sure she was alright by the end of the day. Usually.

The crack in the wall in her room was continuously growing. At first it was just an ordinary crack and she hardly noticed it at all. It was just something that was always there as far as she could remember. Then one night when her Aunt Sharon was out, the crack split open with a blinding light and a monstrous voice shouted at her.

When she mentioned her fear of the crack, her Aunt Sharon tried to reassure her that it was just an ordinary crack and nothing to be afraid of. However, her fear that it might one day swallow her whole never faded. Aunt Sharon noticed this and attempted only once to tell her that she was just having nightmares. After that, she began to threaten her with the psychiatrist appointments.

It was becoming increasingly apparent that her Aunt Sharon wasn't going to be of much help to her. Amelia decided to ask someone of a higher authority to help instead.

"Dear Santa," Amelia began as knelt down by her bed, "Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack but I know it's not. Because at night there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Like a Doctor...or a policeman...or a police operator...or-"

The sound of tree branches snapping and a loud crash interrupted her. "Back in a moment." She went and grabbed her torch then ran toward the window. The shed in the back of the garden had toppled over thanks to a fallen tree. The sight that was behind the fallen tree was what made her smile. "Thank you Santa."

She ran outside to investigate and get a closer look at what she saw behind the tree. The fallen tree narrowly missed the tulips that grew near the shed, Amelia noted with relief. Her Aunt Sharon wouldn't be too pleased about the broken shed but at least the tulips were alright. She turned on her torch and pointed it towards the other trees, hoping that whoever was there earlier would appear again.

Suddenly a tall lithe figure stood right before her. Her gaze started from the legs and worked up towards its face. Or lack of one. Where there should've been eyes were only little indents. There was no mouth or nose or ears. There was not a single hair on top of its head. It was incredibly pale. Amelia thought it could use some colour to offset the black suit it was wearing. The red tie was not enough.

She realized she was staring at a blank slate and it was staring right back. But that was impossible. It had no eyes and yet she could feel its gaze. But she never took her eyes off of it. Behind the tall man were black tentacles that were ferociously moving in all directions, waving madly. She got the impression that it wasn't going to be of much help. All it was doing was just standing there completely still aside from the tentacles that reminded her of worms.

"Are you a Doctor?"

No answer.

"Are you a policeman?"

Still no answer.

"Are you an Operator for the p-"

A low rumble started to emanate from the strange tall being, causing her to stop speaking. It sounded almost like a laugh but she dismissed the idea. A loud ripping sound came from its face as a mouth appeared on its blank palette. Rows of sharp teeth greeted her behind the jagged gap.

"Some call me the Operator. I am more commonly known as the Slender Man, however." Amelia didn't question his name for it made perfect sense. If she were to give this tall man a hug she'd probably end up getting a paper cut from how slender he was. Not that she'd give him a hug in the first place since she still had no idea if he was here to help or not.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack?" Slenderman tilted his head at her, mouth still ripped open and tentacles still flying about madly.

"Are you alright?" Amelia referred to his current state. To her, he looked upset about something.

"I'm-" Slenderman retracted his tentacles and his mouth stitched back closed at her question. "I'm fine." He looked at her in a questioning manner. "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird." He was still able to talk despite his mouth disappearing from view. Amelia wondered why but decided to save these types of questions for later.

At her answer, Slenderman lowered his height by a few feet. He was now only seven feet tall but to her, he was still a giant. "Now about this crack in your wall...does it scare you?"

"Yes." In that simple word he heard her tone change drastically. There was no doubt in his mind that she was absolutely terrified of this crack. His curiosity grew.

"Let's have a look at this...crack in your wall, shall we?" Relief and happiness overcame her initial hesitation towards the Slender Man. She gave another silent thanks to Santa and began to lead the way back to her house through the garden. As they went through her house and ascended the stairs up to her room, Slenderman couldn't help but notice the lack of other humans and the absence of noise.

Before they could enter her room, Slenderman suddenly stopped in his tracks behind her. He looked a little wobbly and ready to collapse. "Mister, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just simply...hungry." There was a reason he was hunting late at night. It had been a long time since he's last visited England. It was supposed to be a simple scare. Something to sate his appetite. He was beyond killing at this point in his long life. There was no need to be excessively violent and be a brutal murderer, unless the occasion called for it but even then, the activity was boring. He could live on fear alone. At times however, he misses it but refuses to relish in the gruesome memories...for now.

"The kitchen is back this way." Amelia would offer him something to eat. It was the least she could do since he seemed willing to help her with her problem.

Slenderman was about to interrupt to tell her that he had no taste or interest in human foods but decided to indulge the little human. So far she had proven quite interesting.

She showed him a chair he could sit in at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Amelia watched as the tall man awkwardly attempted to get adjusted before he gave up and shrunk down to six feet. He looked a lot less imposing, sitting at a kitchen table like he was some normal person waiting for their breakfast to be served. But he was far from normal. Not that Amelia had a problem with it.

Finding food that the Slender Man liked was no easy task. He had refused to eat anything she put in front of him, saying something silly about how his hunger was different. She took this as him having a craving for something specific but he wasn't being very helpful as to what he was craving for.

Anything that was edible in her kitchen, she put on a plate in front of him. From yogurt to beans to bread and butter and apples, Amelia was starting to run out of ideas. Eventually she dug through the freezer and pulled out a batch of fish fingers to cook. As they were cooking, she dumped several servings of custard into a bowl and set it in front of him. She couldn't be sure but it appeared as if he was raising an eyebrow at her. If he had eyebrows that is. She told him to wait a minute. When the fish fingers were done, she set them on two plates for them to eat and managed to convince him to at least try it.

"Why are you so..." Amelia trailed off as she poured him tea to drink.

"Why am I so what?" Slenderman didn't want to admit it, but a small part of him rather enjoyed the fish fingers and custard. Not that he would ever eat it again. But he had to applaud the child in her attempts to feed him. She even went as far as to fry him some bacon earlier.

"So weird," Amelia finished with a giggle. She was trying her best to be serious but she couldn't help it. She liked this Slender Man.

"You find me to be weird?" After a pause, he asked, "What sort of weird do you find me to be?"

"Funny weird." Another perplexing answer from the human child. He could only assume that being 'funny weird' was a 'good weird'.

"What is your name?"

"Amelia Pond," she replied earnestly.

"Hm. It sounds a bit..." He tried to think of the right word. The name sounded to him like something out of a storybook. "...fairytale."

"What about your name?" Amelia asked in return. "Why do you have two names?"

"I have far more than two names. Many places around the world have different names for me. In Scotland I am called the Fear Dubh, The Dark Man, the Dutch call me Takkenmann, Branch Man, and the Germans' legends call me Der Großmann, the Tall Man."

"I haven't heard of you back in Scotland." Amelia liked reading history books but hadn't been given the opportunity to hear or read about legends and myths.

"You lived in Scotland?" He wasn't sure why he was still talking to the girl like it was some normal occurrence that happened often. It was a rarity to be interacting with a human this long for him.

She shook her head yes in reply, taking another bite of the fish fingers dipped in custard.

"Amelia," Slenderman waited until she was done eating to continue asking, "where are your parents? Are they asleep?"

"I don't have parents. Just an Aunt. She's out." The nonchalance in her voice shouldn't have concerned him at all but for a brief moment, it did.

"And she left you alone? Aren't you scared?" His curiosity was soaring now.

"No."

"No...of course you're not. I don't think you're scared of anything. You hear a loud sound from outside at night, you go and investigate said sound by yourself, you find a tall man in the dark, you ask him for help and make him food...and look at you now, just sitting there as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Do you know what that tells me?"

"What?"

"That it's time for me to take a look at the crack in your wall..." At this, Amelia left the table to take him back upstairs but he stopped midway on the staircase.

"Amelia..." His voice was a whisper that she had to strain to hear, "...are you sure there is no one else in this house with you?"

She saw him look behind them and around the hallway. "Why? Are you scared?" She was ready to flip on the lights or even take his hand but she did not want him to know she was afraid.

What sounded like a scoff answered her. "No. Let's keep going."

They ventured further down the hallway until they reached a doorway that she hesitated at entering. "Is this your room?"

"Yes. The crack is in there." Moments passed and yet she still did not move. Slenderman entered her room first and stopped in the middle when he saw it. She stayed right behind him when he got closer to it, leaning his nonexistent ear against the wall.

"Do you hear...?" There was a faint voice but he couldn't make out the words.

"All the time." How she hasn't gone mad at this point perplexed him. Finally he heard what it was saying.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Who is that?" He asked her, his blank slate of a face contorted in bewilderment.

"I don't know. That's all it ever says."

Silence fell upon them. The only sound the two could hear was the voice behind the crack, repeating and echoing its message. After several minutes of this, Slenderman left the room and went down the stairs out of the house.

"Slenderman...?" Amelia followed him back into the garden. When she finally caught up to him she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to teleport around the world to find out what the message means," he stated simply.

"Can I come?" There was enthusiasm in her voice and that bothered him.

"No...I'm afraid that isn't a good idea. Give me five minutes and I'll be right back."

"People always say that." Her parents had said five minutes and they never came back.

That gave him pause. Turning back around to face her directly, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I'm not people."

Before she could respond, he disappeared into thin air. Amelia frowned but went to go sit on her swingset. She was too scared to return inside, remembering that Slenderman had asked if she was sure there was no one else in the house with her. She could feel dread pile up in the pit of her stomach, absolutely terrified to go back.

The Slender Man had said he'd be five minutes and while one may never come back in five minutes, Amelia decided she could trust him.

Being left alone for the night was not a new concept to Amelia Pond, but on this night she no longer wanted to be left alone and so she waited.


	2. in the sea

_"I'm an atom in the sea of nothing, looking for another to combine. Maybe we can be the start of something, come together at the __**start of time**__."_

…

Slenderman teleported back to the forest which he called home. He stood there for a long time, watching as leaves fell from their branches on trees as tall as him. Eventually, one of his proxies approached him. It was Masky, the more talkative of his two proxies with Hoodie being the quietest. But Slenderman had no words, not for what had occurred to him back in England. He wasn't sure if he would even mention it to his proxy.

"Is everything alright, boss?" Masky already knew the answer for it was obvious just by looking at Slenderman. He had not finished hunting nor did he get a scare in. Wherever it was he had gone, nothing had been accomplished by him. Or so he thought.

He gave a long sigh before he answered. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to contact one of my brothers."

"Which one?" Masky knew he had at least three brothers that he barely spoke to and hardly mentioned them.

"...Splendorman." Upon hearing the name, Masky instantly looked up at Slenderman in a questioning manner. Slender could feel his gaze on him but otherwise said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Masky finally asked, "Why Splendorman?"

It seemed like Slender was never going to answer him and Masky was about ready to turn around and drop the matter but eventually he gave a response. "There was a girl. And she was not afraid."

Masky was going to give a plausible reason or explanation as to why the girl would not have been scared by him but he supposed Slender already knew the answer to why she wasn't. He wondered what good having Splendorman around would do for he knew that he wouldn't scare the girl. Instead he'd probably befriend the girl and that would be the exact opposite of what Slenderman was trying to do to her. Curious, Masky asked the morbid question, "Why not kill her?"

Another sigh emanated from the tall man. "I have no interest in killing her."

When he didn't continue, Masky asked, "I know you haven't killed in awhile and I know your reasoning behind it..." He knew that ever since Slenderman found that simply scaring his victims was enough to sustain him, he abstained from killing and in time found the act to be unnecessary, even when it seemed like at times he missed it. "...but if she's not afraid of you, then why keep her alive?"

"Because there was something she was afraid of far more than me." Masky was sure he wasn't going to get an answer as to what the girl was afraid of but he knew better than to push the matter. He felt the relationship between him and Slender that while albeit complicated, he knew for a fact there was some semblance of trust and that hopefully in time, Slender would trust him with whatever information he was holding back.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go contact my brother." And with that, he disappeared without another word.

…

Finding his brother was no hard task. It was easy to spot him next to his favorite park, all by himself on the edge of the forest. "What are you doing?"

"There is a homeless child that sleeps by herself on the bench in this park. I'm watching over her." Slenderman wouldn't even begin to try to understand his incredibly happy brother but over the years, he has learned to simply accept the fact that he is who he is even if he doesn't approve for the most part. He gave a 'hmm' and turned to look at him. Splendorman was smiling which wasn't a shocker but his smile did seem to grow in size when Slender visited.

"There is someone I need you to watch over." This took Splendy by surprise as he twisted around to face his taller brother. He knew of his brother's ways and this was very much unlike him.

"Wha-?"

"She is not scared of me. I have no desire to kill her. I need you to watch her." Slenderman left very little room to argue.

"I will do it but why are you-"

"Because I have left her behind with something that scares her more than me. I need to find out what it is." Splendy never liked how cryptic sounding his brother could be sometimes. He had no qualms against watching over someone for his brother, especially if it meant protecting them from any potential harm like how most of his victims have come to know.

"...I told her I'd be back in five minutes. That is not a promise I can keep, however." Slender's face showed little emotions due to his lack of facial features but Splendy could tell he seemed a little...troubled.

"Can you keep me a promise, little brother?" Splendy felt his brother's gaze on him and proceeded. "Promise me you'll tell me what's going on...after I'm done watching her."

"Only if you do not interfere in her life more than I have. I wish to see how tonight's events change her...in the future." Slender could already tell his older brother was starting to disapprove of this plan.

"Brother, if you're going to cause the Slender Sickness on her then I do not-"

"Nothing like that, I assure you. Not exactly." Slender interrupted, knowing that Splendy would not wish such harm on a child.

"How much have you interfered in her life? Is it...bad?" Splendy was starting to fear the worst.

"I have only been present in her life for a night that she may or may not soon forget. Please do not try to become her friend or any of that nonsense," Slenderman uttered for he knew how easy it was to talk to that...child.

"Aww..." Splendy's disappointment was not hard to miss but he agreed nonetheless.

"Go to her. I do not know if she will still be waiting in the garden." Slender remembered how he left her all alone outside a house that may or may not contain a monster inside.

"You left her all by herself _outside_? Slendy, how could you?" If Slenderman could roll his eyes, he would.

"Would you just go?" He was starting to get exasperated with his older brother and was reminded why he almost never visited his brothers.

"I don't like these short visits." Splendy complained before he disappeared suddenly. Slender saw him in the distance as he scooped up the homeless girl from the bench and took her away to safety he presumed.

"Before I leave, where am I going exactly, little brother?" Splendy appeared in front of him a few minutes later. After Slenderman told him, he disappeared again.

…

Splendorman arrived in the garden after making a few wrong turns and noted that the stars were fading from view in the early morning sky. After he passed the fallen shed and tree, that's when he saw the small Scottish girl. She was still in her nightie but had put on an oversized blue coat with winter mittens and a red knitted hat. She even had on red rain boots. Splendy could hardly believe just how small and adorable the child was. He started to think about what Slendy would have done to her if whatever it was she had done changed his mind about her hadn't happened. He was unaware of Slenderman's new ways about scaring his victims so the thoughts he had weren't pleasant. In fact, it was starting to make him sad, almost to the point of crying. But he shook himself out of it in order to get a closer look at the young girl.

Her name was Amelia Pond, according to Slendy. She looked like she was no older than seven years old. Splendy saw she was lying asleep on a suitcase she had packed. The sadness returned when he thought about the implications behind it. She had waited all night for his younger brother, Slenderman, to return. He bent down to pick her up off the ground, taking her suitcase along too. Splendy double-checked no one was in the house before he entered it. He made a few wild guesses as to where her room was at and started the process of making sure she would be comfortable in bed. Splendy made sure not to wake her up as he removed her coat, hat, mittens, and rain boots and tucked her in bed.

"Sleep tight, little one." Splendy said with great cheer, his smile bright and wide as he started to leave her room. That was when he noticed the ominous looking crack in her wall above the bed. If he listened carefully, he could hear words being repeated over and over again. This caused his smile to falter slightly as he realized what kind of danger he might be leaving her in. He didn't like the look of the crack in the wall but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Slendy was very specific about not interfering too much in her life. That didn't mean he was going to leave her alone permanently. He would make sure to check back up on her later on.

With regret in his heart, Splendorman teleported away from her room and back to the park where he liked to reside. Unbeknownst to him, Slenderman entered Amelia's room after he left and began to tell her words that wouldn't be spoken or mentioned again for a number of years into the future.


	3. the rest of my life

**A/N: sorry for short chapter, just had to get something out to avoid an even longer wait.**

* * *

_"__**It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair**__**  
**__**Still I'm the only one who seems to care**__**"**_

_**-Passion Pit – It's Not My Fault I'm Happy**_

_…_

When Amelia woke up the next morning after the longest night of her life, she had expected everything to look different. She expected to wake up in a forest or wherever it is that Slender Man resided at. But everything was the same. The crack in her wall was the same. The absence of her Aunt Sharon in the morning was the same.

The only thing that wasn't the same was the fact that somehow she ended up back inside her big empty house, lying in bed with her red rain boots and outwear off...almost like last night's events never happened and it was all one big dream. Amelia knew she had a bit of an imagination but what happened the night before would've been impossible to come up with on her own.

The sound of the door opening downstairs prompted Amelia to get up from bed and race to the stairs to see who it was. Maybe it was Slenderman, returning to keep his promise. A sigh escaped from her lips when she saw who it actually was. It was her unreliable aunt, back in time for breakfast.

"Amelia! Time for breakfast!" With a roll of her eyes, she slowly went down the stairs to meet her aunt. "What in the world?" Amelia stopped in her tracks, only just now realizing that she had left quite a mess in the kitchen when cooking for Slenderman. She wasn't sure if she should tell a lie or tell the truth. If her Aunt Sharon wasn't going to believe in the danger behind the crack in the wall, then without a doubt she wasn't going to believe in the Slender Man.

"Amelia Pond, did you do this?" She stopped right at the entrance to the kitchen, observing her aunt who was in the process of cleaning up the kitchen. She saw the plastic bag sitting on the table, knowing that its contents were to be her breakfast, lunch, and dinner today.

"No," she said simply as she took out the small cereal box, milk, and small loaf of bread and began to prepare her food. "Maybe it was a burglar," she continued, sticking two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Why would a burglar break into the kitchen only to create a mess?" The garbage can was starting to get full from all the uneaten food that was lying about the place. Amelia, ignoring her aunt who was now trying to sweep up egg shells on the ground, began to butter her toast only to think of when she tried to get Slenderman to eat buttered toast.

"Maybe he was hungry." Amelia really wished her Aunt Sharon would stop talking about the mess in the kitchen. It only made her disappointment grow as she thought back to the Slenderman. He had seemed nice...but probably not nice enough to keep his promises, even if that promise was made to a stranger. She sighed loudly as she sat back down at the kitchen table, pouring her cereal and milk into the bowl.

"Honestly Amelia, do you really-" The abrupt stop in conversation caused her to worry and to eventually look up at her aunt who was staring at her in the strangest way. "Have you been up all night?"

There was a noticeable pause before she answered. "No." But of course, her aunt didn't believe her. She sat there and listened as her Aunt Sharon went on and on about the bags under her eyes, her disheveled hair, her rumpled clothing, all the wasted food that was now in the garbage, and who she could possibly have cooked all that food for cause it certainly wasn't just for herself.

"It was for a friend."

"It wasn't for Mels or Rory was it?"

"No, it was for Slenderman."

And with those five words, the rest of Amelia's life would never be the same.


	4. and i will wait for you

**A/N: okay next chapter is where things will start to pick up a bit. any ideas or input are welcome. also i love your name, FishCustard. :) **

* * *

_"let me be robbed of my faith in private."_

_**-unknown**_

_…_

This would not be the first time she would try and explain the Slenderman to anybody. Her Aunt Sharon was only the beginning. The look on her aunt's face when she described him made her question a few things though. Was he scary? She didn't think so. Not really at least. He had looked strange at first but when the tentacles disappeared and he lowered his height by a few feet and had started to look like he was going to help her, Amelia knew right away that she was not afraid of him. The only thing that terrified her right now was the crack in her wall.

But should it terrify her as well that her strange new friend had left her alone to deal with the possible monster behind the crack in her wall? Maybe he didn't mean to. He had said he was going to travel across the world to find out what could be behind the crack. That would take more than five minutes. But why had he promised her five minutes?

She was still going to hold out hope that he might return today. Perhaps he had gotten stuck somewhere or lost his way to her house or an emergency came up for him. However, these were the exact same statements she had told herself when her parents never came back in five minutes.

Amelia gave up on trying to convince her Aunt Sharon on the existence of Slenderman for today. Maybe if she drew a picture of him and showed it to her... She was about to go back upstairs to start drawing when she heard a knock on the door. Amelia couldn't help the smile on her face and the brief burst of excitement that made her rush to the door to open it.

Where she had hoped to see a tall dark man with a pale blank face stood a short dorky looking friend named Rory. She used the word 'friend' lightly in this case. She only ever hung out with Rory when her other friend, Mels, insisted on him joining them.

"Oh. Hey Rory." Amelia's excitement deflated at the appearance of Mels' friend instead of her new one.

"Hi Amelia. Mels wants to go to park today. Do you want to come?" She was about to say no just in case Slenderman might show today still but decided against it. She could show them a quick drawing of Slenderman and even start telling them about him.

"Sure. Give me a moment." Amelia raced upstairs to her bedroom and took out a piece of paper with a black marker. She didn't bother too much with details, just a general sketch with some trees off to the side as the background. After she finished the drawing, Amelia put on her coat and rain boots that were lying on a nearby chair...almost like someone put them there for her. She dismissed the thought and went back to Rory where he patiently stood waiting for her.

After Rory and Amelia got to the park where Mels was waiting, Amelia wasted no time telling her friends about Slenderman. Their reactions were more promising than her Aunt Sharon's but the small hint that she got that they didn't quite believe her disheartened her.

They asked her lots of questions, some she didn't have answers to for she never got the chance to ask Slenderman them. Why did he have tentacles, how can he teleport, why does he wear a suit, how can he change his height, why did he eat the fish fingers and custard, was he an alien or a demon, why doesn't he have a face, and the biggest question of them all...why didn't he come back in five minutes...

When Mels and Rory noticed her reaction to the last one, they stopped asking questions and tried to lead her to the swing set to help get her mind off of the Slenderman. But this experience she had with the mysterious tall man wasn't something she was going to forget so easily.

Amelia followed her friends to the swings when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she did a double take, she saw the figure more clearly. Tall, dark, with colourful spots decorating its suit. When she was about to draw her friends attention to the sight, it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. She knew it wasn't Slenderman but it bared a strong resemblance to him. Amelia made a note to draw him too later on when she would get home.

After a long day of hanging out with her friends at the park, Amelia finally started on her drawings and pictures. There were a few of Slenderman standing alone in her garden but they mostly depicted the two of them together.

Amelia decided to keep the suitcase packed and ready and set it in the corner for when...or if Slenderman would return. She started to hang up a few of the pictures she drew, hoping to show them to him if he came back. If. No, when he came back.

Over the years Amelia would begin to say more 'ifs' and less 'whens' as she began to count how many times five minutes have passed every hour until one day that number became too high for her to remember.


End file.
